There's Something You Should Know
by torib0o
Summary: After years of pining for a certain Nara, Neji decides it's time his feelings are known. ShikaNeji, Shikamaru, Neji, Yaoi, Romance, Fluff, Humor, Friendship. FOR CHINA DOLLY.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for China Dolly xD It's one of those 'just because' kind of gifts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

–

Neji landed on his back, winded from a rough punch to his gut. He pushed himself back up and dodged a punch to his cheek and went to push into his opponent's wrist when he felt a leg sweeping behind his own. He quickly righted himself and crossed his arms to block yet another strike, landing on his feet some distance away from his opponent.

He released a breath and rotated his shoulder, watching the man across the training field sigh and sag his shoulders and Neji couldn't help but give a small smile. "Are you letting your guard down? The match isn't over yet."

He'd been trying to get his friend to train with him for what seemed like a short eternity and after much prodding, taunting, and provocation, his slightly younger friend begrudgingly agreed. It wasn't that he wanted a match, but it seemed that this was the only way to get the man's undivided attention; the only way to get him from a gaggle of friends or well wishers.

"We both know you have me beat; how about I just concede?" He plopped down on the ground. "It's getting cold out too, Neji. We should just call it a day."

He crossed his arms over his chest and sighed a breath of mock irritation. "If you accepted my proposal to spar sooner, we wouldn't have to quit just because you're tired."

"And it's cold." Shikamaru added.

He watched the man grin at him and felt his heart hammer painfully against his ribcage. He couldn't say exactly when he'd fallen for the man sitting across the training field from him, but he knew it had been too long for him to still be keeping these feelings for himself.

At twenty years old, Hyuuga Neji was the pride of his clan, a respectable and formidable ninja, who was well on his way to join ANBU within the next couple of years. He was well on the road to success as it was paved in his mind, and everything was going according to plan. Well, not counting the fact that he'd fallen in love. Falling in love hadn't been in his plan, and it certainly wasn't hindering him any, however, the fact remained that he'd fallen in love with a man, and he couldn't find a way to approach the situation properly.

It was seven years prior when he groggily awoke in a sterile hospital room, the setting sun falling heavy on his wary eyes. Hearing quiet sniffling, he couldn't help but look to his left at a figure, slightly smaller than his own at that point in time, shuddering with the force of their muted sobs. And when remorseful brown eyes looked up at him, he found himself captured. His body moved automatically, comforting the younger boy before he could question his action and, in that moment, he gained a wonderful companion. Now, seven years later, he was sitting beside that same boy, now on the verge of manhood, and undeniably in love with him.

If only that boy knew.

Neji had never been particularly good with emotions, or expressing them, but he never really needed too. In the past few years, Neji knew his personality had changed substantially and he supposed he was grateful for the change, but never thought much of it; it was simply who he was. He'd given up his fatalistic tendencies and grew closer to his family; evidenced by his donning of traditional Hyuuga robes and omission of the bandages he once wrapped around his forehead. He was thoughtful and introspective, taking in his surroundings and listening to his companions patiently: the air around him welcoming rather than arrogant. However, despite all of his changes, he was still clueless in matters of the heart.

"Hey, Neji, are you alright?"

The Hyuuga looked over to where he was being called and made his way to his friend's side, sitting down beside the other male, and taking a deep breath, "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

His friend nodded as he leaned back against the cold hard ground. The weather was changing quickly from fall to winter and Neji felt a shiver run through his body. He no longer wrapped bandages around his arm and chest, and the robes he wore were not suitable for such cool weather. He fought the urge to shiver a second time as a harsh wind blew open the shirt he was wearing, exposing his pale flesh.

"Troublesome," the man beside him mumbled. "Do you want to hit a shouji parlor, get some tea, and have a few matches? My treat."

If he were a lesser person, he would have allowed his jaw to drop in surprise, however, he was not a lesser person, but Hyuuga Neji. So he hummed softly before replying affirmatively. He walked side by side with the younger man and internally, he was filled with an overwhelming sense of joy and contentment for the other man suggesting they visit a shouji parlor and offering to pay whatever expenses that would accumulate in their time at the establishment. Though he knew it wasn't a date, he still felt his heart beat strongly knowing it would only be himself and his friend at their booth, and he couldn't help but be a little greedy wishing it could only be himself and the other man.

"What's up with you today?" his friend asked, and Neji snapped his head in the other male's direction.

"What do you mean?"

The man shrugged. "You're quiet."

"I'm always quiet."

"More so than usual."

"Does my silence disturb you?" He asked, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Ah, Nej, you know how I long to hear that dulcet lilting tone. Why deny me?" The Nara's voice was bored, but Neji could hear the slightly mocking tone beneath it.

As they entered the parlor and were shown to a table, Neji shook his head, a smile on his face. "You are truly odd, Shikamaru."

He laughed, "Odd? Yeah, I can take that."

–

They were halfway through their third game of shouji when a harsh wind began to blow outside and by the time they were finished, the dimmed lights within the parlor were blinking frequently as hail pelted against the windows. Neji looked to his left and fought the urge to lift colorful venetian blinds.

"It's really coming down out there," Shikamaru said lowly.

Neji bit at his bottom lip nodding at Shikamaru's statement. "I should probably start home."

The Nara scoffed, and Neji looked back to him feeling his heart patter at the adorably disgruntled expression the younger man wore.

"Just come over to my place," Shikamaru said, and when he saw Neji ready to protest, he shrugged a shoulder. "What'll it hurt? You've spent the last couple of nights there anyway."

Neji bit back the urge to tell Shikamaru that he'd spent the last _three_ nights there, but held his tongue. The reason why he wanted to go home was _because_ he'd spent the last three nights there and had no idea what his uncle thought of it. Even at twenty years old, he still felt a bit of niggling fear at his uncle's upset and disapproval.

"Hey, Nej," Shikamaru called, and the Hyuuga looked up to see him shrug a shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Don't worry so much."

And then, he smiled.

Neji never felt as warm as he did when looking at his younger companion's joyous countenance. It was becoming a regular occurrence to see Shikamaru looking at him, flashing pearly whites and though he was used to seeing it, his heart pounded against his ribcage powerfully each time he saw that smile.

Fighting the urge to blush and look away, he gave Shikamaru a small smile and nodded.

"So, you're coming over?"

"I suppose I am."

Shikamaru's smile widened, and Neji was tempted to ask if the Nara's cheeks ached. He watched silently as Shikamaru called a server over and asked for their bill and when it was brought to them, Neji was surprised that Shikamaru snatched the slip of paper before he could lay a hand to it. He followed Shikamaru up to the cash register and watched as the younger man paid for their food before he was led out into the storm.

They stood beneath the awning of the the restaurant, and Neji squinted up at the dark sky as hail continued to fall when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking over he locked eyes with Shikamaru and pulled his bottom lip between his teeth at the Nara's perplexed expression.

"We can't walk back like this; we're likely to get a concussion if we get struck by one of those."

Neji's lips quirked upward at Shikamaru's statement. "A bit of an over exaggeration, don't you think?"

The Nara snorted, "As quickly as it's coming down and the size, Gods." He turned to Neji and released a heavy breath."Guess we'll have to jutsu back; here, hold onto me."

In his mind, fantasies of throwing his arms around Shikamaru's neck and kissing his lips ran rampant, but, as he looked at his friend's expectant countenance, Neji could only sigh softly as he reached a hand out and gripped the Nara's sleeve.

As soon as they were within the confines of Shikamaru's apartment, the Nara heaved a breath of relief and shrugged off his flak jacket, messily setting it upon a coat rack and he couldn't help but laugh as Neji went behind him and straightened it out.

"Thank you, _mother_."

Neji sucked his teeth as he turned back to face Shikamaru. "The way you leave things strewn about, I'm surprised your entire apartment isn't in disarray."

Shikamaru shook his head, a smile on his face, as he toed off closed toe sandals before plopping down on his sofa. Reaching down to his coffee table, he picked up a pack of cigarettes, slipped one between his lips, and lit it.

"Somehow, I get the feeling you enjoy looking after me." He took a pull off his cigarette and looked at Neji evenly. "I don't mind though."

Neji felt as though the ground would swallow him up. Had he really been so obvious? But, he pressed his lips into a thin line and tilted his head questioningly. "I think you're thinking too much."

He swallowed nervously as Shikamaru's eyes stayed on him, the Nara was silent and contemplative as he smoked his cigarette before he looked away from Neji and sighed loudly.

"It's really coming down out there," Shikamaru said softly. "How about a game of cards?"

Releasing a soft breath of relief, Neji removed his sandals and sat down in an armchair. "I thought you would be more partial to Shougi or Go."

"We've played Shougi all afternoon; wouldn't you rather change it up a bit?"

"I suppose so."

Shikamaru reached down and opened a sliding door on his coffee table, retrieving a deck of cards. "So, what are we playing?"

"Baccarat?" Neji suggested and at the blank look he received, he arched a brow. "Alright, what do you suggest?"

"Bullshit?"

"Can that be played with only two people?"

The Nara shrugged a shoulder. "Sure, why not?"

"I've never seen it played with less than three people."

"Doesn't mean it can't be done," He said, shuffling the cards. "Come on, are you playing or not?"

Neji huffed a breath and rolled his eyes, his irritation obvious. "You don't have to be so impatient."

Shikamaru chuckled deeply and Neji fought down a blush as those warm brown eyes connected to his own. "You know you're kind of cute when you're annoyed."

And Neji could do nothing beyond blink as Shikamaru laughed once more and began to deal the cards between them. More often than not, Shikamaru was a mystery and even after spending so much time by his side, Neji still had trouble figuring out what went on inside the Nara's mind. However, Shikamaru finding him cute, even when his attitude wasn't, was something Neji could use to his advantage if he ever hoped to be anything more than Shikamaru's friend.

–

End Chapter I

This is just gonna be a short little something for China Dolly. I hope I kept the character right. ^_^

OH! Bullshit is a card game. In other regions it's called, 'Cheat' or 'I doubt it'. It's kind of like a lying card game and it's really fun.

Reviews are more than welcome

torib0o (01/06/10)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I listened to Push Me to the Floor by the Parlotones continuously while writing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Neji released a quiet sigh as he focused on his morning meditation and after hearing the exhalation of breath, Hiashi turned to regard his nephew with a furrowed brow and concerned eyes. The young Hyuuga had been sighing unceremoniously throughout the morning and the elder couldn't help but grow to be the slightest bit wary of the other.

"Is something troubling you, Neji?" Hiashi inquired quietly.

Neji did not turn to face his uncle, eyes remaining shut as he shifted through his thoughts, using his meditation as an aid. For weeks he'd been trying to figure out how he could possibly make Shikamaru his. As close as he was to the younger man, he knew the Nara had no sexual preference which helped make Neji's mission that much simpler, but how to express his feelings to the Nara was the true issue.

As loathed as he was to admit it, Neji never had been a possessor of great literary prowess, nor was he proficient in speaking on matters of the heart, and these things would be his greatest downfall at this point in his life. He wanted a man to find him attractive, though he could not properly phrase his thoughts, and in showing this man, he did not want to appear to be a whore. He knew there was no one who knew him better than Nara Shikamaru and the man surely knew that Neji was not a whore, but the Hyuuga wanted to hold himself with a certain amount of dignity and decorum when addressing an issue so delicate.

Inhaling deeply and releasing his breath once more, he opened his eyes and turned his head to gaze at his uncle. He took in the man's furrowed brow and the worry lines etched in his forehead, and Neji couldn't help but smile a bit at him.

"I am fine, uncle," he said simply before closing his eyes once more.

"Are you quite sure?" Hiashi pressed lightly, shutting his own eyes. "You seem to be sighing a bit this morning."

Neji looked at the man, wondering how far it would press their burgeoning relationship if he were to ask Hiashi advice about his current situation before inwardly shaking his head. He must have been losing his mind to even consider asking the man.

"Forgive me, Hiashi-sama; I'm a bit distracted at the moment, though I pray this morning's meditation will clear my mind."

Inwardly, Hiashi did not entirely believe Neji's claim, but he could not call the young man a liar. Nodding once, he shut his own eyes and inhaled deeply. "Understood."

Neji looked at the man from the corner of his eye. He was somewhat surprised that his uncle relented in the matter, though he would not fight it. Hiashi was usually stubborn and would not stop in his questioning until he received, what he felt, was an appropriate answer.

Releasing yet another quiet breath, Neji focused on his meditation, the thought of Shikamaru at the forefront of his mind and he wondered what it was he could do to make the younger man his, what he could do to gain Shikamaru's attention in a manner more than friendly, and how not to seem like a gentleman of the night in his endeavor. He wanted this to permanent, though he didn't know where to begin.

Sighing once more, he knew this would take all of his attention.

* * *

**Two Weeks Later**

* * *

This would work in Neji's favor, he was sure of it.

The Hyuuga stood outside of Shikamaru's apartment, a bottle of fine sake in his hands, fingernails tapping against the glass container as he waited for his friend to open the door. He was there to have dinner with his friend, knowing that it was not technically a date he was there for, though he couldn't help the violent butterflies that seemed to be trying to escape his stomach.

The week before he'd made a bet with the Nara regarding Lee's endurance, knowing it could have gone either way though he was thankful he'd been victorious. Knowing his teammate's abilities had worked in favor his magnificently, and now Nara Shikamaru was stuck making him dinner. He knew Shikamaru would never avoid his fate, as much as he may complain about it and deem it troublesome, so Neji had been kind and brought a rather expensive bottle of genshu, an undiluted type of sake.

He knew that tonight would be his chance with the Nara and he would do nothing to ruin this moment, though he also knew that on his own, it would be nearly impossible to make any sort of move on Shikamaru, and he prayed the alcohol would help him and he swore knowing he would have to monitor his intake. Genshu had been Kiba's suggestion, and he wondered if he should have listened to the Inuzuka, though he had wanted something strong and genshu, unlike most sakes, was not diluted with water, therefore the alcohol content was high and that was exactly what he wanted.

"What are you staring at?"

Neji blinked at the familiar voice and focused at the man standing in front of him who was leaning lazily against the doorframe. Arching a brow, he made a small noise of displeasure.

"What a way to greet a guest."

Shikamaru smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest and it was then that Neji took notice of the corded muscles of the other's biceps.

"A guest? The only person I see here is you, and you're hardly a guest. Hell, you practically live here."

Neji blinked at the other, his expression bored, though inwardly, he was ecstatic. If Shikamaru thought of him so intimately, the evening might be much easier than he'd thought it.

"You're hilarious, Shikamaru," he said, a smirk coming to rest on his lips as he looked his friend in the eyes. "Are you going to let me in or am I to remain standing in your hallway."

The Nara looked upward, humming as though he was considering Neji's request before he nodded at the bottle in the Hyuuga's hands. "Depends on if you're willing to share that."

"Of course; I doubt either of us could sit here and finish an entire bottle of sake."

"Don't test me," Shikamaru said, a half smile on his lips as he stepped back, allowing Neji to enter the apartment. Watching the other walk in, his eyes widened and he whistled lowly. "Hot damn, Nej! Who are you dressed for?"

Neji turned several shades of red, though he kept in his gait, not willing to look at Shikamaru over his shoulder and ruin the confidence he'd worked so hard to build that evening. He'd planned his outfit down to his underwear, taking every detail into consideration, and sighed a breath of relief at Shikamaru's obvious notice of his clothing. He wore a simple, olive green, button down shirt which he left untucked and partially unbuttoned, and a pair of black pants that fit to his figure like a second skin, his thighs and butt defined so perfectly that it was a wonder how the lines of his underwear weren't visible. He'd left his hair unbound and brushed it so that it was straight and kempt, though he'd used the smallest amount of mousse to give it a bit of volume.

After placing the wine on the table, he turned around to lock eyes with Shikamaru, finding the Nara sporting a look that was the ideal culmination of confusion and interest.

"I'm dressed for myself," he said. "I do like to look good at times. Does this bother you?"

It took Shikamaru a long moment to regain his usual, unaffected countenance of apathy before he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. "It's just surprising; you're usually in your robes," he said.

Neji followed after him and hummed quietly. "Well, you're usually in your uniform. It's not often that I see you dressed so casually," he said softly, tilting his head to the side as he took in the Nara's red t-shirt and black sweats, hanging just the slightest bit from the other's hips but fitting him perfectly.

Shikamaru handed Neji a bowl. "Well, I've been home for awhile, so I figured I might as well get comfortable while slaving for you in a hot kitchen."

Neji rolled his eyes as he placed the bowl on the table. "For someone complaining, you seem to have made a lot of food. What did you cook?"

Shikamaru shrugged as he handed Neji two bowls of rice before walking to the table and setting down two bowls of miso soup. "Yakisoba and red snapper," he said. "Along with soup and rice."

Neji arched a brow. "An entire red snapper for the two of us?" he asked, knowing how big the fish around Konoha grew to be and Shikamaru furrowed his brow.

"Are you serious? I split it with my mom, and I didn't even cook it all. Sit down; I'll bring the glasses and plates."

Neji did as he was told, looking over the food on the table and he was more than a bit surprised that Shikamaru had prepared an actual meal for him; in all honesty, he was half expecting takeout from Ichiraku's, never thinking that his lethargic friend would put so much effort into their dinner.

As a glass and plate were placed in front of him, he looked up and was met with Shikamaru's brown eyes boring into his.

"You seem distracted," the Nara said as he removed the top from the sake, pouring enough to fill both of their glasses before setting it aside. "Are you alright?"

Neji returned the other's gaze as he picked up his glass. "Perfectly fine," he said before taking a sip. "Just a bit surprised, is all."

"Oh?"

"I didn't think you'd make such a meal for being the loser of a bet."

Shikamaru arched a brow, amused by Neji's statement. "Is that what you thought?" he asked as he picked up his bowl of soup. "It's a good thing you're right."

Neji frowned. "What?" he asked softly, confused by the other.

"You said you didn't think I'd make such a meal since I lost the bet, right? Well, that isn't why I made the meal," he said, and Neji's heart pounded wildly in his chest.

What was Shikamaru saying? What was he alluding to? Was there a special reason he made such a meal, and if so, was Neji that reason? Thoughts and questions raced through the Hyuuga's mind and each was gone before the next came. If Shikamaru had made such a meal specifically for Neji's company, did that mean the Nara felt something for Neji as well? The thought was too good to be true and Neji couldn't help the small smile that bloomed on his lips.

"Why did you make it?" Neji asked, lids lowering, his voice a soft purr and for a moment, Shikamaru stilled, captured by those luminescent eyes and the gentle look on the other's face.

Clearing his throat and schooling his expression after a moment's passing, Shikamaru drank a bit of sake and smirked at the other. "I made it because I wanted to eat it."

Within the confines of his mind, Neji swore harshly. That hadn't been what he was expecting from the Nara, but he could never expect Shikamaru to do the expectant. The other man probably knew what was going on in his mind, knew what he was hoping for and the thought caused Neji to pale as he looked at the other. Picking up his glass, he drained its contents in one swallow before placing it down and motioning for more.

Shikamaru arched a brow as he complied with Neji's request before continuing to eat his meal. "You alright?" he asked.

Neji took a moment to answer the other, the alcohol warming his body and mind, and he hummed softly as he picked up his chopsticks. "Yes, thank you," he purred and Shikamaru arched a brow in response, though Neji simply smiled and ate his meal.

And so went their supper. The meal was filled with friendly conversation, witty quips, and companionable silences. Neither drank more than they should have. By the end of the evening neither was drunk, but light on their feet with a pleasant haze clouding their minds. Shikamaru couldn't help but place his elbows on the table as he gazed at Neji, listening to the other's tipsy laughter as he took in the rosy flush covering the other's cheeks. He could remember neither a time, nor situation when he'd seen Neji behaving quite as loosely as he was in that moment and he didn't dislike it.

Calming from his laugher, Neji smiled contentedly at the other, eyes half lidded as he made an inquisitive sound. "You're staring at me," Neji said softly. "It's rather rude of you, don't you think?"

Returning the Hyuuga's lazy gaze, Shikamaru ran his tongue over his lower lip slowly, watching as Neji's eyes fell to his mouth. "I don't think so," he said as he got up, beginning to collect their dishes. "People stare. I can't help what my eyes happen to take an interest in."

Neji bit his lower lip as he watched the younger man walk into the kitchen. Even in his proper state of mind, Neji had a certain level of difficulty deciphering Shikamaru's thoughts and word games, though in his comfortable haze, he could do little more than blink and hope that the Nara was being forthright considering the amount he drank.

Picking up the remaining dirty dishes, Neji walked into the kitchen after Shikamaru. "Hey," he said softly, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, swallowing thickly when Shikamaru's eyes met his own and he realized how closely they were standing. "Why don't you wrap up the leftovers? I'll wash the dishes."

Shutting off the water, Shikamaru turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Usually when I ask you to do the dishes, you complain because 'you're the guest'," he finished his statement with air-quotes. "What's with the offer?"

"Well," Neji breathed, reaching around the other to place the dishes on the counter. "You made a nice meal and it was good night. I thought I'd cut you some slack, lazy man," he said placing a hand on the other's bicep squeezing gently, and Shikamaru arched a brow.

Placing a hand on Neji's lower back for a brief moment, he moved past the other man. "Thanks," he said, taking containers with him out of the room, quickly wrapping up the food and returning with more dishes for Neji to wash. "Are you taking the sake home?"

"What for?" Neji asked, smiling over his shoulder. "I'm here more often; it'll be nice to have a drink sometimes."

Shikamaru nodded, placing the containers and the sake in the refrigerator before leaning against a counter. "So, what'd you do today?" the Nara asked, usually not one for conversation, but wanting to continue their talking, wanting to hear Neji's voice and see that rare smile which seemed to be everlasting that evening.

He hummed softly. "I trained for most of the day before going home and preparing for this evening."

"You had to prepare for tonight?" he asked, arching a playful brow and Neji smiled against his will, releasing a soft chuckle.

"Of course; after training I had to shower and get dressed."

"And that takes all of twenty minutes."

Neji scoffed. "I don't know about your hygiene habits and how much effort goes into planning your appearance, but I care for mine."

And it was with that statement that Shikamaru's eyes moved of their own accord, trailing down the sinewy muscle of Neji's back to rest on the elder man's butt. He licked his lips slowly at the sight of that firm, plump flesh wrapped so tightly in those dark pants and he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his friend, to squeeze that taut muscle beyond the barrier of clothing.

"Obviously," the Nara breathed and Neji looked over his shoulder, catching the man's staring.

Smirking, he hummed as he turned his eyes back to the dishes. "And what does that mean?" he asked, shifting his weight onto one foot.

Watching as the other's ass moved, Shikamaru licked his lips before looking up, hearing the slight bit of amusement in his companion's voice. What was Neji playing at? Had he seen Shikamaru's staring or was he simply teasing him for the fun of it. Deciding not to let the other get the upper hand, he crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

"Well, you've always been a bit of a princess, if you know what I mean," he said, grinning widely as the sound of dishes being scrubbed ceased and Neji stilled. "Always caring about what people think about your appearance."

As the words passed his lips he heard a dish fall into the sink and he could no longer contain the laughter building up within him. Leaning back against the counter, he laughed loudly, shaking his head at himself and his teasing of Neji. Wiping his eye, he opened his mouth to speak when he felt a cool blast of water against his chest causing him to yelp quietly and flinch back. Looking up, he found Neji smirking at him, the sink sprayer in hand, dripping over the sink.

"Did you really just…spray me?" he asked, surprise evident in voice before a smirk crept on his lips, slowly advancing toward the Hyuuga.

Neji hadn't expected Shikamaru to try to retaliate, though when the other began to move toward him, he held the sprayer before him, a wide smile on his lips as he held his ground. "Don't come any closer," he smiled.

"Or what?" Shikamaru teased, taking another step forward, gasping as he was sprayed in the face. He looked at Neji, his jaw wide open, Neji's expression mirroring his own, though the Hyuuga looked much more mirthful than he. As heavy laugher hit his ears and connected to his mind, the Nara grinned. "Bad choice."

* * *

Their battle over the sprayer was short lived, Shikamaru eventually choosing to simply wait in between Neji's spraying at him to fling handfuls of water at the man. The both of them laughed at the absurdity of their actions and only stopped when they were equally soaked to the bone, their hair plastered to them and clothing clinging to skin.

Shikamaru smiled as he shut off the water and rang his shirt out on the floor before turning around to gaze at Neji, stopping mid-motion. He watched as the Hyuuga ran his hands up his torso, tiny, perky nipples peaking through the gossamer fabric of his shirt.

"I'm soaked," Neji complained, though the smile on his lips made it clear that he was not truly upset. He pulled at the collar of his shirt, looking down at his moist body before sliding his fingers through water slicked hair, pushing it straight and tilting his head back as he did so.

Looking up, he found Shikamaru's eyes focused on him and he blinked curiously at the other before smirking. The Hyuuga lightly ran his fingers down his chest and groaned softly, his eyes fluttering shut as Shikamaru's eyes snapped to his face.

"I'm soaking wet, Shikamaru," he said softly, inhaling deeply, his diaphragm expanding and his body more defined against the damp material. He ran his hands up and gently brushed them over his nipples before twisting about and looking down at his backside. "You got me wet….everywhere," he whispered. "Even my pants are soaked, front and back."

He watched as the Nara licked his lips and inwardly danced for joy. Shikamaru was captured by his body, eyes shamelessly trailing over Neji's body, lingering on his nipples and abdomen before moving downward to where the Hyuuga's legs were incased in fabric that was even tighter than it had been initially.

"I believe we're both in need of a towel," he said. Walking to the counter near the refrigerator, Neji reached up to a shelf where Shikamaru kept his dishtowels, his shirt riding up high while his pants went slightly lower and he made a noise of effort. "Shikamaru, why must you place your towels up so high?" he asked, wiggling his hips as he reached for the towels and a moment later, his pelvis was slammed into the counter, and he made a noise of surprise and discomfort. "Shikama-"

"Do you think you're funny?" the Nara breathed, pushing Neji's hair away from his neck before attaching his lips to that pale column. "Do you think I like being teased while you flaunt your body around?"

Neji's eyes widened and he gasped quietly as a hand fell to his hip and gripped him tightly. "I wouldn't know," he whispered, shuddering as he was lightly bitten.

"But you're hoping, aren't you," he breathed, grinding his clothed erection into the other's backside and Neji moaned softly, hands searching for purchase on the counter. Shikamaru slid his hands down the front of Neji's body, cupping the hard length and hissing. "Wearing these tight pants, starting shit with that water; how could I do anything but want you?"

"Ah," Neji gasped, hands on the Nara's wrists. "The water….that just happened; I didn't plan it."

"But you did plan for this, didn't you?" Shikamaru said softly, spinning Neji around and roughly pressing his mouth to the Hyuuga's before lifting the man onto the counter and stepping between his legs, continuing to kiss at him, and he wasn't the slightest bit surprised when Neji returned his affections.

He trailed his hands up the older man's chest before ripping his shirt clear down the middle, buttons flying in every direction. He pulled his lips away from Neji's for a brief moment to drink in the sight of sculpted muscles and taut nipples before his head was pulled up and he was caught in a fiery kiss. Neji's fingers sunk into the Nara's hair and pulled the band from dripping locks as Shikamaru pulled Neji to the edge of counter and swore softly. Pale fingers pulled at his shirt and he pulled it off a moment before sliding his tongue between soft, pink lips and into a moist cavern.

Neji clung to Shikamaru's body, elated that the younger man was finally in his arms, pressed so intimately against him. Reaching down, he unfastened the other's pants and Shikamaru stopped kissing him, watching his hands with unmasked interest before pulling Neji close and picking him up off of the counter as he slammed their mouths back together.

Neji hissed as his back hit the refrigerator harshly, the force jostling items balanced precariously overhead moments before they and the kitchen were bathed in a cloud of white and both blinked as they looked at each other and the surrounding area.

"Flour," Neji said softly, trailing his fingers across Shikamaru's cheeks and the Nara licked gently at Neji's chin.

"Sugar too," he whispered before their eyes locked and they were caught in a passionate embrace once more, Neji pushing down Shikamaru's pants with his hands and feet before his hands were on that warm, tanned back, shuddering at the realization that Shikamaru's nude form was pressed up against him and gripping him at a force that was surely bruising.

At some point they ended up on the floor, Shikamaru hovering over Neji as he pulled the Hyuuga's pants off. Neji looked up at him, heart pounding fiercely as hummingbirds warred in his stomach; Shikamaru was looking at him so tenderly, was touching him as though he was fine china, was kissing up his stomach with gentle care, and Neji realized that he had never been as nervous as he was at that moment.

He slid his hands up Shikamaru's tightly muscled stomach and chest to his neck and finally cupped his cheeks, looking into the man's eyes as he pulled him down and gently connected their lips. He could feel every muscle, every ridge of the Nara's body as Shikamaru grinded their hard lengths together and it took everything within him to restrain the wanton moans that struggled to escape.

Their bodies were covered in flour, sugar, and sweat, though neither of them noticed as Shikamaru sat up to part Neji's legs and slide his thumb over the wrinkled flesh of the Hyuuga's entrance. At a soft gasp, Shikamaru's head snapped up sharply and stared at Neji for a moment before standing to grab a bottle of olive oil.

"Are you nervous?" Shikamaru asked as he knelt back down, popping the cap of the oil and slicking his index finger, circling it around Neji's hole.

The Hyuuga panted shallowly as he looked down, cheeks flushing at the intimate action, his eyes on the Nara's hand. "Of course not," he breathed, groaning quietly as the finger carefully slid into him.

Shikamaru smirked as he stretched the other. "Oh no?" he asked, wiggling the finger about and thrusting slowly, watching as the other's cock twitched against his belly and his inhalations became rapid. "You're about to have sex with your best friend on a kitchen floor. Spontaneity isn't in your nature," he said as he stuck another finger into the man.

Neji's back arched off the kitchen floor and he moaned loudly as he began to grind down against those digits, his fingers trying to find something to hold onto as his chest heaved and Shikamaru took the opportunity to slide the last finger into the older man.

"Sh..shut up," Neji hissed, eyes locking onto Shikamaru. "You don't know what you're talking…ah…about."

"Oh?" Shikamaru arched a brow and pumped his fingers into the other more quickly, watching as Neji's cock pulsed and the other squirmed about. He licked his lips at the sight before him: Neji's slick hair spread out around him like a dark halo and his pale skin seemingly more ethereal with the addition of the flour coating him, the way his chest rose and fell, the sight of his flushed body. He brought his hand down and stroked Neji's cock gently, garnering whimpers and gasps from the other.

"Shikamaru," Neji breathed, moving to grip Shikamaru's wrist tightly. "I…I need you," he whispered. "Now."

The Nara didn't hesitate, quickly pulling his fingers from the other's body, slicking himself with the oil he placed to the side before pulling Neji's hips up. "Don't expect me to be gentle," he said taking his cock in hand and nudging the other's hole with the head and shuddering.

Neji nodded, biting at his lower lip and puncturing the flesh as the other's thick tip slid into him and Shikamaru could do little more than watch, taking in the Hyuuga's rosy cheeks, watery eyes, and open mouth. The Nara was still for a moment, allowing the other to get used to his girth before slowly pushing in, listening to every grunt, groan, and whine the other released.

His hands were placed on either side of Neji's head, the sound of panting permeating the kitchen, the feeling of slick skin caressing slick skin. As Shikamaru began moving within Neji, both released a groan and Neji arched his back once more, hissing the Nara's name. Their pace was slow, nearly lazy as they began, lips pressing together and tongue touched and wrapped around one another, though the passion flowing through their veins was impossible to contain.

Shikamaru sat on his knees, his hands on Neji's hips as he began thrusting with a force that would have pushed the other off of his cock had he not been holding onto him. His grip was bruising and his eyes were tightly shut as he pounded into the other, Neji moaning in pleasure continuously at the other's dominance, hands holding onto Shikamaru's forearms.

"Ah, Shikamaru!" he hissed the other's name, gasping in pleasure as the other thrust forcefully. He'd wanted this to be slow, to be gentle, but the passion he felt in Shikamaru was far greater than anything he could have hoped for.

"Oh, fuck, Nej," he grunted. "Say my name!"

Neji's back bowed and he released a quiet scream as he felt the other press firmly against his prostate, his grip tightening around the man's wrists as he panted. He gasped loudly as he felt his cock twitch, slick fluid dripping from his slit. "Shikamaru!"

Commands for the Nara to move more quickly, more harshly, died on Neji's lips before they fell. He could see the strain in the other's countenance and knew the man was struggling not to release, not to fill him with his seed and the sight was too much to bear. He knew Shikamaru's knees must have ached from kneeling on the hard floors of the kitchen and he licked his lips slowly.

"Shikamaru, wait," he panted, moving his hips as best as he could with the other holding onto him so tightly. "Wait!"

The Nara stilled instantly and looked down at Neji, his brow furrowed as he panted harshly. "Mmm?"

"Lay back."

* * *

Neji moved with errant fervor, his hands on the other man's chest as he raised and lowered his hips rapidly, Shikamaru moving in time with him. He could feel his body tightening, feel the length within him swelling just the slightest bit and knew that both would be reaching their release in a matter of moments.

Both of them were unusually vocal and the sounds of skin slapping against skin and calls of the each other's names simply added to their passion. Neji's hips stuttered as Shikamaru's hand wrapped around his dripping cock, stroking and tugging at him quickly and he yelled the other's name as he grinded against him. He felt the Nara shift beneath him and before he knew what was happening, Shikamaru sat up and braced his back against the refrigerator before beginning to buck up into Neji, connecting their mouths as he stroked they Hyuuga, shattering any image of the Nara being lazy he'd ever conjured.

He heard Shikamaru grunt against his mouth as the man's hand stilled a mere moment before wet, liquid warmth was filling him. His eyes fluttered shut as he moaned against the Nara's mouth and continued to grind against him, thrusting into the other's hand until Shikamaru caught on and began to stroke him once more, his head resting on the Hyuuga's shoulder.

"Shikamaru," he breathed the other's name. "Oh gods, Shikamaru."

The Nara placed a hand on the small of Neji's back, kissing and sucking at his shoulder. "Fuck, Neji, so tight," he whispered, wincing. "Hurry up."

He tried to growl, though it came out as a whimper. "Help me then."

"I've been waiting for today," he said softly, and Neji gasped. "I've been wanting you for years. So fucking beautiful, so gorgeous," he told the man. "Do you know what you do to me? I can hardly stand being around you because all I can think about is fucking you."

Neji cried out, moving quickly against the other. "More," he begged. "Please, Shikamaru more. Was fucking me what you imaged it to be?"

"Better. Gods, so much better; your ass is so tight and your body is tastes so sweet. I wanted to get into you the second I saw you standing in my doorway with those goddamned pants on. I want to fuck you all night, just pound into this ass and then watch my come drip out of you. I want to see you finger yourself with my come and hear you scream my name when you -"

"Shikamaru!"

The Nara would get his wish because not a moment later Neji holding onto his shoulders tightly, his nails biting into the younger man's shoulders as he found his release, milky strands covering the other's abdomen. His mouth hung open in a silent scream before his body slackened and he collapsed against the Nara's body, Shikamaru's arms immediately wrapping around his waist.

The Nara held Neji close, stroking his fingers through wet hair that was dusted in flour, and sighed contently. "Do you feel better now?" he asked softly and Neji looked at him curiously before he smirked and pulled the other close by his chin, gently kissing him. "Let's get cleaned up."

* * *

After a quick shower, Neji sat on Shikamaru's bed in night clothes he'd left there at some point or another, his long hair wrapped up into a bun which sat at the base of his neck. He released a quiet breath as he watched Shikamaru walk into the room, hair dripping wet as he got dressed in a manner that was so calm that Neji nearly saw stars from the amount of irritation he felt.

Wasn't Shikamaru going to say anything? They'd just had sex; that was certainly warrant for a conversation and after several moments of silence, Neji could no longer hold his tongue.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked voice quiet.

Shikamaru looked at him from over his shoulder and arched a slender brow. "About what?"

Neji opened his mouth to speak before shaking his head. He moved to sit at the edge of the bed and opened his legs. "Come here and let me dry your hair; I don't want to sleep next to a damp pillow."

Shikamaru did as he was told, handing his towel to Neji as he sat on the floor between the man's legs.

Despite his minor irritation with the other at that moment, Neji couldn't help but smile as he rubbed the man's head with the towel, his touch soothing as he massaged Shikamaru's scalp.

Biting at his lower lip, he wondered if telling Shikamaru how he truly felt would be the right course action. The other must have felt something for him as well, judging from the things he'd said, but maybe that was it, maybe no more needed to be said on Shikamaru's part, after all, the Nara was straightforward and he never made an uproar about much of anything.

But should this be something to make an uproar about? Shouldn't this be something important to both of them?

Listening to instinct, Neji took a deep breath before stopping in his motions, his hands standing idle on the other's head, and after a moment, Shikamaru turned around to look up at him.

"Everything alright?" the Nara asked.

"Shikamaru," Neji said softly. "There's something you should know, something I should have told you long ago."

He watched as the other man blinked before smiling gently and tilting his head to the side.

"I love you," Shikamaru said quietly before holding the towel out to Neji once more. "I think my hair's still wet."

Neji's mouth hung agape as he looked at the other before thoughtlessly taking the towel from him, and Shikamaru only continued to smile as he turned around. The Hyuuga wasn't sure what to say. He hadn't expected those words to fall from the Nara's lips, and certainly not before they fell from his own.

"Shikamaru," he whispered. "I-"

"I know."

He stilled. "You know?"

"I've always known, Neji."

He looked at Neji with those depthless, dark eyes, and smiled gently. "Though I definitely didn't foresee tonight; you really caught me off guard."

Neji slid off the bed to hold Shikamaru's cheeks in his hand before gently pressing their lips together. "I love you," he whispered finally and Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Neji's waist once more, nodding as he reconnected their lips.

As they sat on Shikamaru's bedroom floor exchanging lazy kisses, Neji realized that there were was little he would be able hide from Shikamaru's mind, and he found it didn't bother him; there would be less he would have to say. And as he lay back on the floor with the younger man hovering over him once more, he found he was nothing more short of elated because everything he'd wanted to tell Shikamaru was out between them and the man that he loved, loved him as well.

* * *

End.

A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the long wait, especially to ChinaDolly for whom this fic was written.

Reviews are appreciated.

August 14, 2010


End file.
